


My Hips Don't Lie

by Amarenthina



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarenthina/pseuds/Amarenthina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon messes up his hip, and it opens up a whole new world of kinky sex with Spencer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hips Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kafi for the beta!  
> Title from Shakira, in case it wasn't obvious.

On Tuesday, Brendon was running to catch the bus home, and he tripped on the same damn sidewalk crack he always did. When he stood up, the front of his hip twinged, but it didn’t seem to be a serious injury. He made it to the bus and forgot about it.

On Wednesday, when Brendon got out of bed, his hip hurt a lot more. He couldn’t feel it when he was lying down and not moving, but every time he tried to lift his left leg, it hurt more. It felt like he wouldn’t be able to lift his left leg just using the muscle.

On Thursday, Bogart got outside the fence and Brendon chased him three blocks through the neighborhood before Bogart was distracted by the neighbor’s dog and held still long enough for Brendon to grab him. As he was walking back, he realized his hip hurt a lot worse than it had twenty minutes ago. He hadn’t noticed the pain while he was running, but he supposed that was because of the adrenaline.

On Friday, Brendon couldn’t walk without limping, and after a couple hours of laying around on the floor and demanding Spencer bring him things, Spencer dragged him into the doctor’s office.

The doctor told him he had a strained hip flexor, and gave him exercises and stretches and told him not to run around and to ice every day. Brendon did the exercises religiously for a few days, and the pain slowly decreased to the point where he didn’t notice it most of the time.

Then, on Wednesday, Brendon and Spencer finally got some free time in to have sex. Brendon was about to die of horniness. They had both been overloaded with work shit, and even though they had been home, they hadn’t gotten a chance to actually fuck in what felt like ages.

On Thursday, Brendon woke up and couldn’t walk again. A couple more days passed, with Brendon doing his exercises and both of them struggling under piles of work.

Finally, on Saturday, they were done with work, they had sex again, and on Sunday Brendon couldn’t lift his leg high enough to go up stairs.

It was Spencer who figured out what the correlation was, which sucked, because if Brendon had figured it out he would have just not told Spencer, and they could have continued to have sex. But no, Brendon was injured, and apparently sex was like running in that it worked his muscles too hard, and therefore they couldn’t have it.

Brendon was maybe pouting a bit.

After like three days of no sex, Brendon invaded the shower while Spencer was using it. “Spencer, Spencer my hip doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“Uh huh.” Spencer sent him an unimpressed look and continued to wash his hair.

“That means we can have sex now!”

“Not if you’re just going to re-injure yourself.” Spencer said.

“I’m not!” Brendon insisted. “Come on, Spence!”

“You’re still not allowed to run, that means you’re not allowed to have sex either.”

“Okay. But what if I didn’t like, use my muscles too much? Sex isn’t the same as running!”

Spencer actually looked thoughtful. “I don’t know, B, you hardly hold still even when it doesn’t hurt to move.”

“I can do it, though! Come on, Spence.”

“Alright, okay. Get out and let me finish showering. I have an idea, but it’s going to take a while to set up.” Brendon did as he was told.

A couple hours later, Spencer got back from wherever he had disappeared to. He had a plastic grocery bag with him, but he didn’t let Brendon see anything in it until they got up to their bedroom. When they were both sitting on the bed, he opened the bag and drew out a length of thick, red rope.

Brendon just sat there and stared at it. He didn’t know what he had been expecting, but it wasn’t this.

Spencer shifted on the bed, looking vulnerable and embarrassed. “If you don’t want to that’s fine!” He said. “It’s kind of weird, and I don’t want you to feel like you have to, it’s just. It was just an idea.”

Brendon stared at the rope in Spencer’s hands. “Have you done it before?” He found himself asking. They had never talked about something like this. But, holy shit, they hadn’t even done anything yet and Brendon was so into it.

Spencer ducked his head, cheeks flaming. “Uh. Yeah. Both ways. But I’ve done, like I’ve tied people up before. I would.”

He looked up at Brendon. “I would be careful, you know that, right? I know what I’m doing, and I wouldn’t hurt you, Brendon.”

“Oh, I know that.” Brendon said. “I trust you. I was just wondering.” He continued to stare at the rope.

After an awkward moment of silence, Spencer coughed and moved to put the rope back in the bag. “Well. It was just a thought. Don’t worry about it.”

“Wait, what?” Brendon snapped his head up, staring at Spencer. “What do you mean? Do you not want to do it?”

“Jeez, Brendon. Not if you’re not into it.” Spencer said.

Brendon blinked. Okay, maybe he had given Spencer the wrong impression by just staring at the rope. “Dude. Seriously. Like.” He shook his head and reached down to palm himself through his jeans. “Very much into it.”

“Oh.” Spencer said quietly. “Really?”

Brendon rolled his eyes and pulled his boyfriend forward into a heated kiss. “Really. Really really. Can we start now?”

Spencer laughed at him and pushed him gently onto his back on the bed. “Maybe. Maybe we should talk about it some more.”

“Maybe you should fucking tie me up and fuck me and then we can talk about it some more.” Brendon said, grinning at him. Spencer flushed a little, burying his face in Brendon’s shoulder.

“Okay.” He said. “If there’s something you don’t like, you have to tell me, okay?”

“Okay.” Brendon said. “Pinky promise. Let’s go.”

“Take your clothes off, then.” Spencer ordered.

Brendon rushed to obey. Spencer pulled the rope fully out of the bag and came over. “Lay on your back in the middle of the bed.” He instructed. Brendon flopped back and stayed there.

Spencer ran a hand up his thigh. “This rope will look so good against your skin.” He said. “Kind of makes me want to get a spreader bar, too.”

Brendon whimpered, spreading his legs more and thrusting his hips up a little. Spencer pushed them down. “Come on, Brendon, the whole point is for you not to make your hip worse. You gotta hold still for me.”

“Be easier if you would tie me up.” Brendon told him.

Spencer grinned a little, turned on and amused, and crawled over him to start tying him up.

He was good with the ropes, and he tied Brendon’s legs apart and down to the bed. Brendon wasn’t sure exactly how he had managed that, but Spencer did seem to know what he was doing. Then Spencer moved up a bit.

“Can I do your wrists, too?” He asked.

“Yes please.” Brendon said. Spencer shivered a little, pulling Brendon’s wrists above his head and tying them to the headboard.

“Okay?” He asked, when he was done, stepping back a little.

Brendon nodded. Spencer stepped forward again and reached out to touch Brendon. He ran a hand down his chest and ever so slowly gripped his dick. He jerked it a few times, but let go when Brendon tensed his thighs. With the ropes around his legs he couldn’t thrust into Spencer’s grip, but that didn’t stop him from trying, apparently.

“Spencer.” Brendon gasped, voice breathy. He tensed his thighs again, struggling a little bit. The ropes were tight, though, and he didn’t get anywhere.

Spencer moved around to the side of the bed. “Easy, Brendon.” He said. He double checked the ropes around Brendon’s thighs, wrists, and ankles. The ones on his legs held him open and immobile for Spencer. “Relax, Brendon, you’re going to hurt your hip again.”

“Please, Spencer, touch me.” Brendon begged, relaxing his muscles and breathing hard. Spencer reached out again.

“Only if you hold still.” He said, hand barely touching Brendon’s cock, and letting go completely when Brendon tensed his thighs again.

Brendon let out an incoherent noise, trying to beg and failing. He relaxed his legs again, and this time, when Spencer started touching him again, tried to keep them relaxed. It only kind of worked.

They kept up the same back and forth for a while, Spencer touching Brendon until he tensed up, and then letting go until he relaxed. Brendon stayed relaxed as much as he could, but the closer he got to orgasm the harder it was. Ha. The harder it was.

When Spencer shifted so that he was between Brendon’s legs and leaned forward to take the head of Brendon’s cock in his mouth, Brendon wanted to cry. His legs were practically shaking with the effort to not tense them up and struggle. When Spencer took a deep breath through his nose and worked his jaw a little the way he always did before he deepthroated Brendon, Brendon gasped loudly and gave up on trying to stay still.

He arched his back, trying to move, but the ropes held him in place still. Spencer pulled off a little and raised his eyebrows at him. “Come on, Brendon. You know better.”

Brendon sobbed with desperation and slowly relaxed his muscles again. God damn it all.

Spencer waited a moment and then slowly leaned forward and took Brendon in his mouth again. Brendon took deep breaths and tried not to tense up. Slowly, torturously slowly, Spencer sank down further and further on his cock. When his lips hit the base of it, Brendon’s eyes rolled back in his head and he came hard.

He went tense all over as he came, and then went completely limp. Spencer pulled off with a pop and grinned up at him. Brendon gave him a lazy smile in return, breathing hard and feeling like his entire body was made of jello.

Spencer reached for his own dick and started to jerk off. Without thinking, Brendon made to reach for his dick, forgetting his wrists were still tied above his head. Spencer cracked up, looking at the disgruntled face he made, and came hard over Brendon’s stomach.

He slumped on the bed for a moment, and Brendon waited patiently for him to recover and untie him. It only took a minute, and once Brendon was free, he made to sit up. Spencer pushed him back down.

“This is the part where you stay in bed and I bring you water and cuddle and make sure you’re okay.” Spencer told him.

Brendon smiled up at him drowsily. “That’s cool.”

Spencer smiled a sappy smile back. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

He hurried to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of bottles of water and some extra blankets, and then ducked into the bathroom for a wet washcloth. He came back and handed Brendon the remote for the TV, letting him put on Lilo and Stitch while Spencer cleaned them up and bundled them up together in blankets.

Brendon let out a happy sigh, snuggling into Spencer’s chest and resting his head on Spencer’s shoulder. “So about that spreader bar.” He muttered sleepily.

Spencer pressed his smile into Brendon’s hair. “We’ll talk about it after you sleep for a bit.” He said.

“Okay.” Brendon said. “Also we gotta do that again.”

Spencer rubbed his palm over Brendon’s shoulder, holding him close. “Okay, Brendon.” He said.

Brendon drifted off to sleep, and Spencer laid there cuddling with him and half watching Lilo and Stitch for a few hours, waiting for him to wake up. He maybe zoned out a little himself, but he didn’t completely fall asleep. It was warm in the house, and under the blankets, and after a little while Bogart came and joined them on the couch, curling up by Spencer’s feet. Spencer didn’t kick him off the couch for once. It was nice.


End file.
